PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the NYU Melanoma SPORE Core B (Biospecimen Procurement & Utilization Core) is to stimulate patient-centered melanoma translational research by providing all NYU Melanoma SPORE investigators? including research project co-leaders, Career Enhancement Program (CEP) awardees, and Developmental Research Program (DRP) awardees?with both: 1) access to high-quality melanoma biospecimens linked to prospectively collected clinical and pathological data, and 2) innovative services that promote the aims of those projects. Core B will maintain and expand the clinicopathological data and corresponding biospecimen (tissue, blood, and stool) resources of the NYU Melanoma Clinicopathological-Biospecimen Database and Repository for the SPORE?s study of resected and unresectable metastatic melanoma patients. To execute the central scientific strategy of the NYU Melanoma SPORE, Core B will coordinate with industry partners to ensure the acquisition, processing, and distribution of nearly 10,000 human biospecimens from melanoma patients enrolled in multi-site phase III clinical trials. Core B will process biospecimens, including performing nucleic acid extraction and T-cell isolation, and provide specialized, innovative pathology services to support the aims of full SPORE research projects, CEP projects, and DRP projects. Through a governance committee, Core B will also provide oversight of SPORE biospecimen use. Building on the NYU Melanoma Clinicopathological-Biospecimen Database and Repository?s infrastructure, biospecimen resources, and extensive support of NYU Melanoma Program studies internally and with other institutions, Core B will stimulate collaborations within the NYU Melanoma SPORE community as well as with outside collaborators, including other currently active Melanoma and Skin Cancer SPOREs. Given the considerable translational research infrastructure and resources at NYU, Core B personnel will also work closely with the Administrative Core to ensure the most efficient use of institutional resources without replication of efforts. Overall, Core B will provide high quality, annotated melanoma patient biospecimens to all SPORE studies to support the NYU Melanoma SPORE?s mission to develop clinically impactful prognostic and predictive biomarkers for the personalized management of resectable melanoma patients.